Feelings of Home
by Rose2390
Summary: "Kyo-kun. Can we be friends?" He stopped and frowned. "What kind of question is that? We're friends already aren't we?" I felt a strange surge of warmth and delight at his words. Friends already. He wanted to be friends. I almost wanted to cry again. "Yes. We are." I smiled.
1. Chapter 1

**Letter from the author:**

**I don't own Fruits Basket. However I love the depth feelings and characters that are in the story. Life is fun, comical, and exciting, however I feel our lives throw many sorts of games and trails we have to face by ourselves. I thought of a story where a girl wouldn't have to face things alone. As well as a boy who would protect her and face trials with her. They learn to love. Accept. And even though this story may get very deep, it's ok to think deeply once in a while right? Here we go, on with the story...**

Chapter 1

**Splash**.

I shivered as I felt the cool waves wash over my bare feet. It felt extremely tingly, yet nice. The soft sand molded my feet perfectly, and the waves were a mixture of cold water and soft sea foam.

I looked up to watch the horizon. It was almost sunset. The sky had turned a bright shade of pink and purple mixing with various colors. It was so beautiful. I almost had to hold my breath because of how beautiful it was.

As I felt the waves gently wash over my feet. And the warm wind whip my hair around my face I tried to think of my life. Think of everything that had happened. Think of my past, present, and future. What would I do now? What would I do now that I was all...alone?

I always thought I was a normal girl. With normal problems. I worried about how my hair didn't look right in the morning. How I slept on the wrong side of my body and had aches when I woke up. What the grade for my chemistry test would be. Normal...

That's when the tears came. Tears welling up in my eyes and streaming down my face in blurs. I wasn't exactly a normal girl. Not many Japanese girls my age lost their mother and father before they were even 18 years old.

And I thought that would never happen to me. But it did.

I wanted to collapse to the ground. My knees were trembling from the weight, not physically, but the mental exhaustion of the ordeal. My mother. Kyoko. Kyoko. Kyoko..

That name pierced a strange urge inside my heart. It felt as if something was pulling me to leave. Something was pulling at my heart saying **I don't deserve to live. Bring her back. Bring someone back. Don't leave me...**

But she had left. Left after a car crash. And I was alone on the beach crying my tears out.

I was reminded of her face. Her beautiful smiling face stroking my hair the morning she had passed away.

"Tohru." She had softly nudged me and stroked my hair gently. "It's time to get up for school."

"No...go away mom. Five more minutes.." I had mumbled waving her hand away.

She had paused stroking my hair and had giggled softly. "Alright. I'll be on my way then. Goodbye."

Fresh hot tears rolled down my face as that memory pierced through my mind and heart. My breath started to come out in hysterical gasps. No! This was all wrong! I didn't mean that. Stay mom. Stay mom. Don't go away. Please...I didn't mean that. I didn't mean to say that. Please forgive me, mom.

I stood there crying and hugging my sides with my arms and crying even more. The waves washed away the sounds of my tears. I was standing in the middle of the beach near the water shore. Waves crashed against my feet and I just cried until I felt worse then I did before. I'm so sorry mom...

I had thought getting some fresh air after the funeral would be good for me. A trip to the beach would get my mind off things. But it hadn't helped. Not a single thing.

I wiped my eyes. What would I do? What would I do?

"Hey."

Startled I looked up. A teenage boy with bright orange hair and startling orange eyes stared at me with an expression of sympathy and annoyance. How was that possible to have those two emotions plastered on his face like that?

He was wearing a black loose v-neck, some torn up jeans, and a beaded bracelet. The beaded bracelet seemed off character judging his muscular and angry demeanor.

I blinked and felt slightly embarrassed. My face would be all red from crying. I even felt a runny nose coming. But in that situation I simply didn't care if I seemed crazy to him.

"Y-yea?" I hiccupped out.

"Um..I know it's not really my business and all." The boy looked away scratching his head. "Well. I mean to say that... your dress is all wet."

It took me a second to process back to reality as he said this. "Huh?"

I blinked and looked down. For the first time I noticed how cold I felt and saw that the ends of my skirt were soaked with sea water. Luckily my skirt was blue from my school uniform and nothing showed through.

"Ah! O-oh no!" I yelped and looked around frantically for something warm but nothing came to notice. "I didn't even notice it!"

"Yea. You seemed a bit...out of it." He coughed and glanced at me with raised eyes but looked away a bit embarrassed.

I paused realizing that we were the only ones on the beach. He had seen me crying loudly like this. It seemed to become more and more clear to me how pathetic I seemed to be.

"Um. Yea. Sorry if I was...loud." I mumbled.

"No. I mean. It's alright. You weren't bothering me or anything. I mean...are you ok?"

I stopped patting at my skirt to look up at him questioningly.

"Well...You seemed lonely." He clarified. "Look. Sorry if I'm just confusing you and making you feel uncomfortable. My name's Kyo by the way. I just came over to let you know your skirt's wet and to check on you. You know..."

I watched as he stumbled over his words. For a guy who looked strong enough to beat up a gang of Yankees, he was surprisingly gentle and awkward.

But he had checked because I was crying. To do that to a complete stranger, he must have a kind heart.

"Thank you." I smiled brightly at him. I gave him the best smile I had to give.

"Well. Have a good day." He shrugged and started to walk away.

I stared after him perplexed. He was hiking on the beach? Most people do, but it was odd that he was out alone at this time of day. It wasn't exactly the best weather for a day at the beach.

"Um! Kyo-kun!" I started before I could stop myself.

He turned his head surprised. "Huh?"

"Well um." I paused forming my thoughts. "Thank you. Really. I was feeling down but I'm thankful you cheked. I'm Tohru Honda. It's nice to meet you."

He blinked for a moment looking taken back at the miserable girl he saw before, then the bright character that began to shine through now. He then smiled back crookedly. "You're welcome."

"Um." It felt odd to just let him go after he had bothered to encourage me in the first place. "Do you want to talk for a while?"

"Talk?"

I felt immediately stupid for asking.

"Y-yeah. I mean since you're out hiking I thought maybe you were lonely too and you wanted to talk and get something off your chest. And you seem confused about something. And even though we just met and it's not my place to ask-!"

"Yea. It's fine. We can talk." He interrupted with a small smile.

I sighed in relief and we began to walk towards the benches near the edge of the beach.

Kyo sat down on the bench and I sat down net to him at safe distance.

We were silent for a moment. The only sound was the consistent crashing of waves against the shoreline. Seagulls flocked around above in the sky, and the sky had now turned a shade of bright pink and dark blue.

"So why are you out here all by yourself? It's getting a bit late." Kyo said after a moment.

"Well...i was just...thinking." I admitted. "How about you?"

"Yea. Same here. My future really."

"Oh! Same here!" I sighed. "And some...other stuff."

As I grew silent the pain that threatened to break through my plastic shell kept pushing against the light barrier. I felt the pain well up in my heart but struggled, fought, and won the battle of keeping it down.

I hadn't noticed that Kyo had watched my expression through this. But he had. He startled me by suddenly patting my head with his free hand. He mussed my hair and I started to complain but noticed he had a soft smile on his face.

"Really. It's ok. You might as well cry while you're here. I'm a stranger so I won't judge you."

I looked up and saw his soft smile. For some reason I hadn't noticed his facial features as much. But now that he was up close, and smiling, I saw that he was in fact very handsome. So much more handsome then the boys at my school. I almost felt embarrassed to be caught with a wet skirt, runny nose, and crying face.

Tears began to well up as I took in the words he had said to me.

"It's ok." I breathed out a strong gust of wind and made fists with my hands. "Aja! I'm a fighter! I'll be strong! I'll be strong!" I said this mostly to myself to reassure myself.

He blinked surprised at my sudden outburst, then burst out in a set of laughter and amusement.

"What's with...the overenthusiastic character?" He laughed. He clutched as his side laughing.

I blinked watching him laugh. He surprised me almost as much as I had surprised him. He seemed to have such a cold and scary look that suddenly his soft smiling and laughter threw me off guard.

"Are you ok though?"

"Mm?" He slowly stopped laughing to answer. "What do you mean?"

"Well Kyo-kun is out here by himself too. You must have a reason. Do you have troubles worrying you?" I bit my lip starting to worry. "I'm sorry if I shouldn't ask. You probably don't want to share your secrets with a girl you just met-."

"Yea." He interrupted looking away with a far glance. "I had some things on my mind. Mostly bad thoughts. Not good life. Yknow?"

"Oh." I grew silent and molded my hands in my lap. We grew silent for a moment. I grew slightly worried. I was just wondering if I had offended him when he spoke up.

"You know how...people suddenly seem to want to change your life. Even though that's not what you want?" He seemed to be struggling to form his words well. "Well...that's happening to me. It feels like I'm not in control of anything anymore. And I just wish. Time would stop. Or something could take away all of this crap. I just don't...want to feel so useless all the time."

I looked at him. His side was saying beneath the teenage boy, was a struggling and tired man. He looked extremely mature at that moment.

"I know." I replied softly. I looked toward the waves. "I know how you feel. I'm sure that we can't control the outside things that affect us. But we can control the next thing we do about it. And the next..."

I looked at him giving him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Kyo-kun. You have control of your own life. Don't give up just yet."

He blinked and looked at me. A small smile crept up his face. "Alright. If you say so shortie."

"Shortie?" I blinked and gasped offended at the nickname. "Take that back!"

"Nah. You really are. Look how small you are compared to me!"

"W-well it's not as if I can control my tallness!"

"Tallness?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes tallness!" I huffed out.

He blinked once more and laughed again pointing at my face. "I was joking Tohru! Joking!"

I blinked and registered the amusement on his face. He was toying with me. He knew how awful I felt, so he was cheering me up and lightning the mood. It was never about him was it?

"Kyo-kun. Can we be friends?"

He stopped and frowned. "What kind of question is that? We're friends already aren't we?"

I felt a strange surge of warmth and delight at his words. Friends already. He wanted to be friends. I almost wanted to cry again.

"Yes. We are." I smiled.

...

After talking to Kyo-kun we had parted saying goodbye and exchanged phone numbers. The next day I woke up early for the first time in a long while to get ready for work. It was the weekend, which meant I would have to go to the dojo to start my new job.

It felt weird. The day after I lost my mother I met a boy with bright orange hair. And now I was going to a dojo to clean and cook. Strange how it seemed the world kept going when all I wanted was for it to slow down.

I tied my hair half back with a blue ribbon, checked my complexion the mirror one last time, (eyes a bit red from crying during the night but not too noticeable) and headed out the door.

I pulled my phone out of my bag as I walked to check the address of where I was headed. Luckily it was very close by to my apartment. Oto-san could drive of course, but it was much easier and comfortable for me to walk to places.

As I scrolled down my phone I noticed with a heart stopping thud that I had a message from Kyo. I stopped walking for a moment taken back. I don't know why. But seeing that I had a message from him made me feel...excited.

I quickly opened the message and saw only a few words typed.

"Good morning, shortie."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. Happily and almost forgetting my destination. I smiled and typed back. "Good morning. Don't call me shortie!"

I sent it and smiled again. It was so like him to say that.

When I reached the dojo a man in a long kimono and silver grey hair tied behind him greeted me. I bowed humbly and smiled.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you. I'm Tohru Honda."

"Nice to meet you Honda-san. I'm Shishou Sohma." He bowed back equally respectfully. "I've heard only great things about you. I'm sure your cooking will save us all from my disaster habits."

I laughed gently. "Oh I'm sure you're not that bad of a cook Shishou-san."

"No. I wish this wasn't true, but I'm not exaggerating." He laughed.

He welcomed me in the gates, and I took of my shoes and followed him down the long corridor. Before my mother had passed away, I had found this job opening a couple of weeks back. I was hired, and now...

"We have several students that come by everyday. Mostly men, but we do have female students. Varying from all ages. Since I'm busy teaching, and other assistants are helping odd errands around, we don't really have time to clean or properly cook meals for one another in the dojo. And that's where you come in."

I nodded understanding. It was simple. "Yes. I'll do my best!" I assured him.

"I'm sure you will." He smiled unfazed and gestured for me to follow him to the next room.

"This is where the higher assistants train daily. From 3-4 hours." Inside I could see several men training and in combat. As I looked at the faces of each man, my eyes caught one boy in particular who was training fiercely. His skilled seemingly far more advanced than the person he was fighting. But his hair was a very bright color...

Shishou called the boy over with a wave of his arm. "Say hello Kyo. We have a new staff member."

The boy stopped fighting and I blinked registering the orange hair in my brain. The same boy. The same exact boy I had met! Turned his head and looked at me.

We both stared at one another. His face went from a tired bored expression to surprised recognition at once.

"What the-? Tohru what are you doing here?!" His face went bright red and embarrassed.

I felt my own face growing hot as well. This was such a huge surprise!

"I-I'm the new..cook." I could only manage to say.

"What?!"

Shishou looked at our interactions in amusement before asking. "You two know each other?"

"I met her once." Kyo mumbled. He straightened up and walked over to stand in front of me. "So you're going to work here now?"

"Yes.." I nodded not knowing whether to feel awkward of happy about the situation.

"What a coincidence." He smirked. "Well. You'll like it here. It's good that we can at least talk now face to face more. I was just about to text you back." He smiled and patted my head. "Make sure you let me know if you need help with anything."

"Y-yeah." I smiled at him relieved it wasn't awkward or anything. "Thanks!"

He smiled then turned to Shishou-san. "Shishou im going on my break now."

Shishou nodded and let Kyo pass us to go.

I turned around and watched him go down the hallway. It was strange. Just a small conversation like that remained etched in my mind long after it had happened.

"Tohru-chan?" Shishou asked taking me out of my thoughts.

"Ah! Yes.." I turned to face Shihou-san. "Sorry. When would you like me to start?"

"Today we don't have anything for you to do since Kuzimo did most of the tasks. I'll show you some odd tasks you might not know about and give you a tour of the dojo for today. Let me know what to buy and I'll buy ingredients for anything you wish to prepare. Your duties will be posted on our board for you to keep as reference. It's all very straightforward."

"Alright." I nodded understanding everything he said. "Please take good care of me." I smiled looking forward to working there.

...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After receiving a blue skirt and white blouse as my uniform for the dojo, I pulled my brown hair back in a blue ribbon. and began to attend to the daily tasks. There was so much more to be done then was just said on the list. Shishou-san had only required for me to clean the backyard leaves, but the hedges needed trimming, and water in the pond needed to be cleaned, and I saw so many little tasks that needed to get done so I just did them as I went along. Honestly cleaning helped me clear my mind. I could never see a room untidy or dirty. It just all came naturally to me.

While I was cleaning the laundry and taking them out to dry I happened to bump into Kyo-kun in the hallway!

"Hey." He stopped when he saw my head peaking behind a pile of dirty uniforms. "Need some help with that?" He was wearing his white martial arts uniform and black belt. I assumed he was really high skilled in the dojo. He was also a bit sweaty from working out, and carried a water bottle in his hand.

"No. It's fine I got it." I said, shifting so that I had most of the clothes grasped tightly in my arms.

"Alright. Well ask if you need help." He said again. He passed by and I glanced at his retreating figure before hobbling over to the end of the hallway.

...

As I did laundry I thought about how strange it was that Kyo-kun and I happened to meet on the beach. And then suddenly we were at the same place working. I was the house-keeper (Dojo-keeper technically) and he was an instructor for the little learning kids in martial arts. I wondered if this was somehow a good way for us to become friends?

I sighed finishing all the laundry. They were all traditional white martial arts clothing, socks, and some of Shishou's kimonos and Kyo-kun's everyday clothes. I assumed Kyo lived with Shishou since his clothes were the only ones among the other instructors. I was used to doing our household laundry, so it was no problem for me to distinguish and divide the clothes. Even though it also included their undergarments. I ignored arising feelings of embarrassment.

As I walked back into the dojo after hanging laundry up, I saw that Shishou-san had bought bags and bags of groceries.

I gaped at the piles of brown paper bags filled to the brim with vegetables, fruits, and some items I couldn't even recognize.

"Shihou-san." I gasped. "What is all of this?"

"Oh..this?" Shishou added one more bag to the large overflowing stack and clasped his hands together happily. "Well you mentioned you were making omurice and miso soup for dinner. But I wasn't sure exactly how many ingredients you needed. I'm not experienced in cooking you see..."

"Oh.." I shut my mouth which was open in shock. "Um. I don't need quite this much. Next time ill make you a specific list, or do the shopping myself."

"Oh there is no need to.." Shishou-san immediately protested.

"No. Really I like grocery shopping." I insisted smiling and went to the most nearby bag to open its contents. "And since you bought plenty, this should last us all a week or so."

"A week? Alright Tohru-chan I'll leave you to it. Call me if you need anything."

"Thank you." I began to open all of the bags and store away the produce in the refrigerator. I almost laughed when I opened the fridge and saw that it was almost completely empty except for a few cans of soda.

"Well, there's plenty of room. No problem."

...

While I was stir frying some vegetables I heard sounds begin to form from the hallway. The kids and staff must be done with all of their lessons.

"What's that smell? It smells so good!" A kid chirped.

"It smells like curry." One man commented in a low voice.

"Everything smells like curry to you Todou-san." A second man retorted.

They laughed and more steps began to pour into the hallways and into the dining room. Lessons must have all ended.

I jumped when I heard a knock behind me. I turned my head and saw Kyo-kun standing in the doorway looking surprised.

"You're cooking?"

"Yea." I immediately smiled at him. "I hope you guys like omurice."

"Wait. How can you cook for 30 people?" He walked towards me to stand next to me watching me flip the vegetables and meat in the pan.

"It's not that hard actually. You just have to multiply the amount of ingredients you use, and use bigger pots."

"Yea...but this actually looks really good." He sniffed the air and groaned. "Where did you learn how to cook?"

"My mother." I smiled and then the smile faded almost as quickly as it had come. Biting my lip I faced away pretending to be preoccupied with the spice shelf so that I wouldn't cry again.

Kyo's POV.

I let out a groan as the delicious smells wafted through my nose. I hadn't smelled good cooking in what felt like 4 years.

"Where did you learn how to cook?"

Tohru smiled and replied. "My mother." She then grew very quiet and turned her head to rummage through the spice shelf.

"Your mother huh. She must have cooked really well to do stuff like this." I smiled. When Tohru didn't reply but simply shifted the shelved a bit. I noticed she wasn't really paying attention to what I was saying.

"Oi. Don't let the vegetables burn." I said.

"Oh. Yea. Sorry." She turned and avoided my glance while she began to turn the vegetables in a slightly slower tempo.

For some reason Tohru looked like she was about to cry.

I didn't really know if it was my imagination, or if something I said offended her. Was she being humble about her cooking? Or did I stir up some bad memories between her and her mother?

Not wanting to probe or make her feel uncomfortable I said. "Well, ill tell them to gather at the dining hall. Call me when you need stuff to serve out."

"Alright. Thank you."

I nodded and glanced at the back of her head before walking out of the kitchen.

...

Tohru's POV.

"Dinner is ready." I called.

"Yay! Dinner is ready! Hear that Kyo-chan?!" A high pitched voice crowed.

"Don't call me that dumb ass." Kyo retorted.

"Aw don't be mad Kyo-chan. It suits you well enough."

"Arg get back here you-!"

I giggled hearing the fight of the boys in the corridor. There were some crashing sounds that made me feel a bit alarmed, but soon two guys emerged and came into the kitchen.

"Tohru. Don't trust this guy. He's just plain stupid." Kyo gestured to the guy he had his arm slinged around.

"Aw. Kyo-kun don't give bad first impressions to the girl." The boy whined. He turned to meet my gaze and grinned. He had jet black locks, and a wide clean smile. His outer appearance seemed to scream he held a fighting spirit.

"I'm Kakeru. I study at the dojo on some days and help teach at times. I've known Kyo too long for my taste though."

I smiled watching Kyo-kun's face turn sour and punch Kakeru playfully in the side. "Hey. Not my fault we went to the same preschool."

"You went to the same preschool?" I asked curiously.

"Yup." Kakeru gave me a salute and grinned. "And what about you? Kyo-chan said your name is Tohru-Honda?"

"Yes." I smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

Kakeru smiled and patted my shoulder. "Nice to meet you too." He then leaned in forward and whispered in my ear. "You're awfully cute."

"Eh?" I gasped as blood rushed to my face. No guy had ever went that near to my face before!

"U-um!"

"Oi. Kakeru stop being perverted. Tohru needs help with dinner." Kyo-kun grabbed Kakeru's shoulder and pulled him back annoyed.

I smiled grateful for the protection. "Yes. I'll ladle the soup right now!"

Despite jabbering and making side remarks constantly, the two boys were surprisingly very efficient in helping. Kyo didn't even need me to ask him to get the silverware set up, and prepared it without another word. Kakeru took out glasses and a pitcher for water, and helped me put omurice plates onto a few trays.

Soon the dining hall table was filled with side dishes, omurice dishes, and miso soup. It was a long wooden table with mats on the floor for people to sit cross-legged on the ground. Shishou sat at the very end of the table as the head, and the table was neatly organized from youngest to oldest. I noticed the empty spot next to Shishou and Kyo was meant for me and went to sit and eat my dinner.

For some reason I felt nervous as I watched people begin to try the food I made. I hoped it would taste good. I didn't leave anything out. Salt was perfectly proportioned. What if they liked spicy things or bland things?

"Mmmmm!" Kakeru let out a yelp as he ate a bite of omurice. "I haven't had cooking like this...in forever!"

"I as well." Shishou smiled tasting the miso soup. "Tohru-chan we're very lucky to have found you."

"No, it wasn't very hard." I blushed. Even though some parts about cooking had honestly been very difficult such as wrapping egg around all those dishes of fried rice, it had been fun. Watching them eat was the highlight of my evening.

"Oni-chan. Can you make this everyday?" A boy with brown hair asked as he dug into the rice.

"No. She should make this for breakfast, lunch, and dinner for all of us." A girl squealed.

"Now kids. That's a bit too much even for Tohru-chan." Shishou laughed. Everyone began to laugh and thank me for the meal.

I smiled and gratefully received the thanks. After I began to eat I noticed that Kyo-kun who was sitting next to me hadn't said one word, and was continuously eating. I glanced at him wondering if he didn't really like the food. Was he just being polite and eating it out of courtesy?

"Um. Do you like it?" I asked softly.

"Shhh." He held up a finger continuing to shovel the rice in his mouth. "Can't...speak...too...hungry.."

I smiled feeling elated in the pit of my stomach. Everyone liked the food!

The rest of the dinner felt like a family meeting. Even though I had met everyone for the first time, everyone was very friendly, funny, loud, amusing, and open. I hadn't had such a large homey feeling in such a long time that time flew by without me knowing.

Soon dinner was getting cleared, and I was walking to the kitchen to do the dishes. After I cleared and washed the dishes, I said goodbye to Shishou-san, Kyo-kun, Kakeru-kun, and the rest of the dojo staff.

Walking home I couldn't stop smiling. The dojo and everyone in it reminded me so much of a nice family. It was nice they all had each other to support one another.

As I stepped into my apartment complex and went up the stairs to the third floor. I opened my bag and took out my keys. Inserting it into the key hole I turned it and opened the door to my apartment.

"I'm home." I sighed in reflex. I blinked registering the darkness and silence that only replied. No lights were on, and the apartment was empty and slightly chilly.

I flicked on the lights, removed my shoes, and walked in feeling the cold draft in the living room. Immediately going to the thermo-stat I raised the heater a bit before going to my room to change into pjs. After changing I walked into the living room and sat on the sofa.

Staying quite still I listened for any sounds. Nothing seemed to reply except for the occasional honking car outside in the city streets, and small echoes of neighbors chattering.

Staying still I looked around my apartment and squeezed my legs together for more warmth. I had forgotten. Being in Shishou's dojo had been a small escape from the reality that faced me whenever I came home. The reality of no one to welcome me.

"I'm...home." I whispered clenching my arms around my knees.

Listening to the silence only made my heart grow heavy and weary.

"Maybe. I should just watch some tv." I mumbled. I got up to make myself some tea, and turned on the news. I didn't really pay attention to news. It just felt nice to have a backdrop sound in the living room.

Soon I had lulled myself to sleep.

...

"Beep"

My automatic alarm sounded me awake. I groaned and realized as I rubbed my legs against what was beneath me, leather, that I had fallen asleep on the couch.

Shivering I got up and felt my matted hair and groaned again. I had to be careful. Or else I would catch a cold like last time. Glancing at my phone which held the alarm, it noted that the time was 6:50am. I had to be at Shishou's at 7:30.

I rose up and half blinking my eyes open made my way to the thermostat to raise the heat. Afterwards I dragged myself to the showers to wake me up. Another day at Shishou's dojo. I was glad that I had finished high school and had extra time for my job. It actually paid me quite well.

After showering, eating breakfast, and combing my wet hair, I tied a yellow ribbon as an extra punch of color on the day. It was bit dreary outside.

Making my way to the dojo, when I arrived I saw that I was a bit early. 20 minutes early to be exact.

"Hello?" I called. I had let myself in when the gate had gave way. Entering I took my shoes off and hung my coat and bag on the coat hangers on the wall next to me.

"Hello?" I called once more walking slowly into the hallways. It was eerie and silent. The lights weren't even all on.

Suddenly the doors behind me opened and I looked around startled.

"Oh. Hey." Kyo-kun blinked at me. He was in his casual attire of blue jeans and light blue hoodie. He had a bag slung across him holding equipment. As he bent down to take off his sneakers Kyo questioned.

"Why are you here so early?"

"I lost track of time." I admitted. "How about you?"

"I usually come a bit early to warm up a bit before we start." Kyo walked into the hallway and looked at me in the face.

"Do you like it here so far?"

"Yes." I responded immediately. "Everyone's very nice!"

"That's good." He smiled.

"Um..Kyo-kun. Is there anything I can help with while you warm up?" I asked.

"Well.." Kyo thought for a moment. "You could watch and let me know if my kicks are high enough. I can't tell if I'm doing it by myself."

"Ok." I smiled.

He gestured for me to follow him. "I'll change into these and be right back." He pointed to his equipment and went into the boys locker rooms.

I straightened my bow a bit and glanced at the mirror in the halls. I hoped nothing was off while I talked to him..

Soon Kyo was out of the locker room in his martial arts uniform. He didn't wear his belt this time, and had his clothes loosely rolled on his sleeves.

"Ok." He ruffled his hair and I followed him into the dojo training area. It was vast room with wooden tiles and several punching bags and various equipment on the sides. There was a large window letting light stream through.

"I guess I don't want to waste your time. So right into the kicks then-?"

Kyo proceeded by spinning and kicking the air with his right foot before landing gracefully in a defense position.

I watched in awe as he practiced kicking and doing rounds of several combinations of spins before kicking high into the air. More high then I ever thought possible.

"Wow. You're amazing." I said surprised.

Kyo glanced at me and laughed. "Nah. I'm not even warmed up yet. Hey Tohru-"

He walked towards me and I blinked up at him. Kyo's breath was bit fast from his exercise. He gently grabbed my right arm and raised in above his head to place it on top of his head.

"My kicks have to be higher then me. Got it?" He grinned.

I nodded but it felt a bit weird. I could feel the closeness of his breathing.

"Got it."

"Alright then." He lowered my arm and walked away until he was about 15 feet away from me. He then proceeded to do slow kicks. Ever so often I would let him know if his kicks needed to go up higher. I had never done sports much in high school or middle school. I was terrible at most of them. However, watching and helping Kyo with practice was not only easy but really fun. I had lost track of time when people began to pour into the dojo for class.

"Well I guess I have to go start my job." I smiled.

"Oh. Ok." Kyo stopped his kicks and nodded. "Thanks Tohru. See you."

I nodded and ran to the hallways where the bulletin board was posted.

Throughout the day I tended to the chores and Shishou was more then satisfied with my performance in my tasks.

Finally it was the end of the day and I hadn't realized how late it had gotten until it was closing time.

"Tohru-chan thank you so much for everything you did today." Shishou bowed to me.

"No problem." I smiled. I was dead tired, but it hadn't been too bad what with 1 hour break in between and dinner and lunch breaks.

"I will keep you notified but you should be here 4-5 times a week." Shishou handed me a sheet for the rest of the paper work and I took it gladly.

"Thank you."

"Ah! But what time is it Tohru-chan? I almost lost track of how late it is." He glanced outside and saw that it was black dark outside.

"It's ok. I always go home by myself." I smiled.

"No. We shouldn't have you walking by yourself. You may think it's alright, but I simply won't allow it." He frowned.

Shishou seemed to be more of the overprotecting father type I guessed. Before I could protest he had called Kyo down the hall.

"Yea?" Kyo appeared wearing a towel around his shoulders and fresh new clothes on after his practice/teaching schedule.

"Kyo why don't you walk Tohru-chan home? It's quite dark outside and I wouldn't want her to walk so far by herself."

"You're going home by yourself this late?" Kyo asked me surprised. "Don't you have any relatives to pick you up?"

"No. I'm fine." I smiled ignoring their protests.

"No. Kyo go. Tohru-chan I insist. See you in two days."

With that Kyo put on his sneakers and followed me outside the gates and I began to walk to the direction of my house.

"Do you live far away?" Kyo asked after a moment.

"Well. Maybe a 20 minute walk."

"Not too bad. Still it can get dangerous. Why don't you ask your dad to pick you up next time?"

I paused walking not realizing I had stopped. He looked at me alarmed as he past me and stopped to look back at me. "What?"

I blinked at Kyo's honest curious expression. He had no idea of knowing. I was so used to people saying simple comments such as these without knowing of my situation. Or even how it would affect me. But for some reason it felt more embarrassing to admit it to Kyo-kun.

"I...don't have one." I smiled and began to walk again passing his paused form.

Kyo caught up to me and and frowned. "Wait..." He frowned deeper registering my words. "Ohhh.."

He scratched his head and sighed. "Sorry. I'm a jerk."

"No it's ok." I smiled softly. "You didn't know."

"Yea but still. I just ...yea." Kyo mumbled off and put his hands inside his pockets to stop speaking. I almost smiled at how apologetic and embarrassed he acted. Most people would overexagerrate their sympathy, but Kyo's face read every emotion clearly. He was apologetic and felt he had upset me.

Soon we arrived at my house and Kyo looked at it confused. "Why aren't any of the lights on? Is your mom out?"

I blinked. We had talked a lot on the way home and even joked around, but I hadn't realized how empty my house looked to other people. I had gotten so used to coming home with no lights visible that it didn't even seem weird to me.

"Oh. Yea. I live alone." I admitted.

Kyo looked at me unsmiling. His face seemed to be thinking various things, but I couldn't understand what it was.

"So...thanks for walking me home." I smiled.

"Yea.." He swallowed. "Stay safe alright? See you soon." He patted my head lightly and turned to walk back the way we had come.

...

Kyo's POV.

When we arrived at Tohru's house I felt something was off. I didn't realize what it was until we were standing right in front of it.

I looked to see a small Japanese style home with the words **Honda** engraved on the sides. It was a traditional house with a well-kept front and two stories high.

But there were no lights on. It looked very empty. No cars in the driveway like the other houses right next to it.

"Why aren't any of the lights on?" I asked looking for signs of people inside. "Is your mom out?"

Tohru was silent for a moment before turning to me with a half-hearted smile. "Oh. Yea. I live alone."

I looked at her half smile and realized with a pang how fake it was. How much effort she had taken to put it on. Tohru didn't have family. And she was smiling like it was nothing. How alone was she in that house?

"So...thanks for walking me home." She smiled again trying to convey her genuine gratitude to me.

I vowed to walk her home every day from now on.

"Yea." I barely got the words out as a lump formed in my throat. How was she so cheerful? I had crossed the line twice. She didn't have a dad. She didn't have a mom. Where were her grandparents? How was Tohru so much more stronger then any girl I knew?

Even though these questions were streaming through my head I simply said "Stay safe alright?" I reached out to place my hand on top of her head before drawing it back and walking away without another word. All I could think was 'How alone she must feel.'


End file.
